Current systems or methods for firing cartridges for firearms or for securing firearms can generally be divided into various categories.
On the one hand, firearms can be secured by outer mechanisms and devices. These can be arranged lockably, for example, at the trigger of the firearm or within the cartridge chamber, so that the triggering of the trigger or the insertion of a cartridge is prohibited. Furthermore, firearms are stored for securing in specific firearm safes etc. Such measures usually serve for prohibiting an unauthorized use of the firearm(s).
On the other hand, firearms can be secured by internal mechanical securing mechanisms. Here, usually a mechanic mechanism prevents the going off of a shot, in that it inhibits a relevant movement with the firearm or the firearm's lock. For example, the triggering lever can be blocked from being pulled by a latch, which inhibits the biasing or releasing of the firing pin and, thus, the shot going off. The firing pin, too, can be arrested preferably in its unbiased position for securing, so that the firing pin is inhibited from hitting the percussion cap of a cartridge. A further possibility is to insert a block between firing pin and cartridge so that the firing pin cannot come into contact with the cartridge or the percussion cap. The securing mechanisms described afore are especially suitable for prohibiting that a shot is released accidentally or unintentionally but can also be used for prohibiting an unauthorized use.
Furthermore, firearms can be secured electronically. On the one hand this can be achieved by an electronic actuation of a mechanical latch, as described above, or on the other hand, in case of electronically ignited firearms, by blocking or interrupting the ignition circuit. The electronic securing provides generally the advantage that further securing measures can be integrated, which not only prohibit the accidental releasing of a shot but also the unauthorized use of a firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,812 describes a method by which a firearm can only be brought from a secured into a ready-for-use condition by a confirmed registered signal. Here, the actuation of the trigger is only possible, if the correct identification signal has been transferred. Therefore, the system comprises microcircuits which are integrated into the firearm butt and a ring having a transponder which is worn on the hand used as firing hand of the user. When the firearm is taken up by the user, a transmitter is switched on by an switch located at the firearm's butt, the transmitter communicating with the transponder located at the finger ring. In case the data exchanged correspond to the expected data, a firing of the firearm is made possible.
DE 37 17 149 describes a detonator ignition element which is formed as a part of an integrated electronic circuit. Here, an explosive or a pyrotechnical compound is exposed to the impact of an energy released by the means. This means can be formed by a resistance, a semiconductor or a field effect means. The integrated circuit comprises clock, control, communication and blocking circuits in order to form an independent or computer controlled detonation system.
WO 01/79777 describes an electronic securing device of a firearm and respective electronically secured munitions. Here the firearm is secured against unauthorized use in that a releasing means is made up in such a manner that it is only released if a transponder to be worn by the user and to be requested by an electronic circuit of the firearm gives back a valid license code. Furthermore, munitions to be ignited electronically and a firearm suitable for using said munitions is suggested, wherein the firearms comprise a real-time clock so that time and date of each use of the firearm can be stored. Additionally, the munitions comprise a code identifying the kind of the munitions which is readable via an arrangement of contact by the firearm. Here, it can be prohibited, for example, that the firearm is fired using unsuitable munitions which might result in a dangerous barrel expanding.
The embodiments for securing firearms known from the prior art comprise various disadvantages. Thus, most systems only prohibit the unintentional going off of a shot. Furthermore, the known systems can only provide limited security against the unauthorized use of the firearm, since the blocking and deactivating mechanisms can be bypassed or set out of force. The known systems have furthermore the disadvantage that they cannot prohibit the use of the munitions. Said munitions can, for example, still be used or ignited by unauthorized persons, for example with a firearm which remains unsecured or cannot be secured. Additionally, there is the risk that the cartridge is ignited by outer impacts, for example by the impact of force or the admitting of mechanical or electrical energy which might happen unintentionally.